leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Phyco
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Phyco |jname=シオニラ |tmname=Shionira |image=Ultra Sun Ultra Moon Phyco.png |size=130px |caption=Artwork from Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Light blue |hair=Blue |hometown=Ultra Megalopolis |game=yes |generation= |games= |team=yes |teamname=Ultra Recon Squad |teamrank=Captain }} Phyco (Japanese: シオニラ Shionira) is the Captain of the Ultra Recon Squad. He and Soliera play a central role in . In the games Role Phyco is a ranking Captain of the Ultra Recon Squad. He is always seen accompanied by his subordinate Soliera, who assists in his investigations and conducts Pokémon battles on his behalf. Quotes Pokémon Ultra Sun ;Ultra Megalopolis :"So this is what the humans of Alola look like? I would quite like to investigate you further. Hmm, yes. I am Phyco! I am the captain of the Ultra Recon Squad. Now that it has found a source of light, Necrozma will regain its true power. But it cannot control its own light in the broken form it was left in after it lost a part of itself. This power will only bring Necrozma more pain." :"We used the power of our technology to try to quiet Necrozma... Just as we used our technology to try to provide this dark world of ours with some light." :"Necrozma...and us ourselves... we have both suffered so many long years in this darkness, living a life we did not wish for..." :"Our Ultra Megalopolis was once a world filled with light... Necrozma was called the Blinding One, and it gave us all the energy we needed." :"And in fact, we were not the only ones who basked in its light. It traveled even to the distant world of Alola by passing through the Ultra Wormholes!" :"If you wish to return to the world of Alola, you may ride upon our Lunala." ::I'll do that": ''"Then go..." ;Megalo Tower * After defeating Necrozma :"Necrozma took on that brilliant form once again and became , thanks to you all. But now... Necrozma has lost its light once more and appears to have fled to Alola. And your Solgaleo, weakened as it was, has also returned to your world. I am most grateful for all you have done, human from the world of Alola." :"Now what is Poipole creating a fuss for?" :"How fascinating. Does it perhaps seek to become stronger? Or is there some other reason for its interest?" :"If you would like to return to your world of Alola, please ride upon our Lunala." ::'''I'll take you up on that offer: "Good!" ;Ultra Megalopolis (Post-game) :"If you wish to return to the world of Alola, you may ride upon our Lunala. Though... I suppose you could also ride upon our Solgaleo. Which would you like to take? Lunala or Solgaleo?" ::Hold on, I'm not ready yet...: "Come speak with me if you wish to change which Pokémon you will ride." Pokémon Ultra Moon ;Iki Town :"I suppose you would... According to our earlier research it seems that the Z-Power Ring and this creature are bathed in a great deal of light." :"Alola overflows with the light that was released by the Blinding One... I find myself rather envious." :"That is precisely what we, the Ultra Recon Squad, are here to make clear. Onward! There is still so much of Alola we have not seen, and we must investigate it all!" ;Verdant Cavern :"Ho! So he/she claimed the light of the Z-Crystal as his/her own, with the aid of his/her Pokémon..." :"Depending on no one and nothing but yourself... That is a fine aspiration. Quite different from our tendency to use our technology to solve all of our problems." :"I am Phyco. Ah, yes! I believe we are expected to greet you with an 'Alola.' Is that right?" ;Seaward Cave :"An elusive target, indeed..." :"Hmm. Soliera. Test this one. I would also like to check the functionality of that Poké Ball we tried making in the image of the devices used by these Alolan people. Now that we have at least succeeded in using one to capture an Alolan Pokémon specimen." * After Soliera is defeated: :"I see... So that is what a Pokémon battle is! I suppose if there are strong Trainers like yourself around, we may not need to play any great role in this endeavor." :"That one you have come to collect... You must know that it is able to warp away in an instant when threatened. You should remember, though, that the holes that are created when it does so leave a path open to dangerous beings." ;Paniola Ranch :"Oho! These are fascinating Pokémon as well, worthy of being a research topic all on their own! The way they mimic plants in order to avoid water... How very interesting." :"Indeed... We must gather data about Pokémon if we want to win Pokémon battles, after all." :"That being said, there is no need for us to use these odd Alolan Pokémon. Soliera, if you would be so kind..." * After Soliera is defeated: :"I have created a few on my own, but these Poké Balls are the most peculiar devices!" :"That Z-Power Ring of yours... Its light feels somehow nostalgic." :"Who can tell? Yet it is our duty as the Ultra Recon Squad to find that out." ;Dividing Peak Tunnel :"Hmm... This fine tunnel... It is most fascinating to learn that there are a variety of construction methods made possible by the Pokémon that lend their aid to humans." :"Trial-goers clear many trials. It is only natural, perhaps, that such a Trainer would exude aura after coming in contact with so many Totem Pokémon awash in aura." :"Oh, and you, young man/lady... You seem to have even more Z-Crystals than when last we met. Do you hope to master the Z-Moves?" :"While our technology is advanced, it must be modified to work to its fullest with Pokémon. We must go now to meet with a scientist who is versed in the ways of Pokémon, or we will have no hope of achieving such a thing." ;Aether Paradise ;2F :"Why so shocked? Was it your first time seeing an Ultra Beast? Those mysterious creatures that live beyond the Ultra Wormholes, the holes that suddenly open in the sky and lead to Ultra Space... It would serve you well to remember this." :"So we meet again, trial-goer." :"We have also come to the Alola region from another world, via an Ultra Wormhole. A world of darkness, without light..." :"Our world is wrapped in darkness. Though it also shone with light once, long ago..." ;Tapu Village :"So, this is Tapu Village... We must learn all we can about this place. It seems there are many stories in its past, but once, long ago, the Blinding One battled against the tapu in this spot." :"Our ancestors were greedy, though. They sought to control all of Necrozma's light... They hurt Necrozma... They left it incomplete, and in such a state, it went mad with fury... And so our light was stolen by Necrozma." :"The Blinding One may run wild in its fury, but it did also give us light once. So we would like to help restore the Blinding One to its true form. But we do not have even the slightest idea of how we can do that." :"If you learn anything that you think might help, will you share it with us? After all, you are far more familiar with the Z-Moves than we are." ;Aether Paradise ;Mansion :"It has been some time since we last met, trial-going Trainer. I do not know if you have learned anything more about the Blinding One, but it seems we might now have the means to do what we came to do. If a Pokémon caught in a Poké Ball can be made to obey the orders of the one who catches it, then we should be able to control Necrozma!" :"Pokémon caught in Poké Balls are loyal to the Trainers who hold them. It should be the same for Necrozma... So we will need you to leave us in peace so that we may do our job." :"Are you suggesting that we rely on children? To stand against the wild fury of Necrozma?" :"Is it not kinder to them to stop them here, rather than send them against that thing?!" * After defeating Soliera: :"How infuriating. It is most unsatisfying to find something that our technology cannot overcome!" :"It seems that we might yet be able to resolve this somehow if we could use Z-Power. And yet... Our expertise when it comes to battling with Pokémon is so terribly insufficient..." ;Lusamine's room :"The words we just heard... Is that the truth?" :"Lusamine... What kind of human is she?! She acted so kind and caring, and yet beneath the surface, she thought of none but herself?!" :"In truth, we are not strong. We have not needed to be. We use technology to resolve any problem that arises in our lives. That is why we had discussed finding some human we could send through to our world to battle with Pokémon on our behalf" :"The altar on Poni... The Pokémon that appears there is known as the beast that calls the moon." :"But to think that those two hope to capture Necrozma on their own... Do the people of this world truly have so much confidence in their strength in Pokémon battle?" :"We know that the darkness that once fell upon Alola was driven back with light... That is what the old legends and myths tell us. But in all our investigations, we still have not learned what that light was exactly." ;Vast Poni Canyon :"Please wait." :"Just as you use your own strength to overcome the trials before you... perhaps it is time that we stop relying on others and instead take matters into our own hands." :"Now that we have learned to do Pokémon battle ourselves, I think we might be able to resolve the situation with Necrozma on our own." :"If I am strong enough, then we can do it. If I am only strong enough to defeat you!" * After defeating Soliera: :"This is...astounding! You show such skill for drawing forth the power from your Pokémon!" :"Then I will throw myself upon your generosity, in spite of our own shortcomings." :"What is it that we should do? Must we start by putting our faith in you?" ;Altar of the Moone :"Necrozma, the one that wields light to its will... It would steal all of Alola's light!" :"You presume much. And despite that, it is true that you are trying to take care of things in your own way... Should I praise your sense of responsibility as one charged with the protection of Pokémon? You egotistical woman!" :"It is as my subordinate says... Sparring with you now will change nothing. And there is something I am more interested in pursuing. Something I noticed during the battle just now..." :"Necrozma seemed distracted by you... By that Z-Power Ring you wear, to be perfectly accurate. It seemed to desire the light given off by that Sparkling Stone set within it." :"We call it the Ultra Warp Ride. If you hope to follow after Necrozma, you must make for the . If you enter any other warp hole, you will find yourself in another world altogether." :"We all share our Pokémon." * After defeating Necrozma at Megalo Tower: :"Most impressive, youth who holds the Z-Power Ring! I can feel the auras focusing on the Z-Power Ring, even as we speak." :"That light must have passed through the Ultra Wormholes and rained down throughout Alola... Indeed, this must be how the trial sites got their unique properties." :"A Trainer as gifted as yourself may be able to return the light to Necrozma, without sending it into another rage." :"It would not be a bad idea to continue research on Alola, with all of its Z-Power! There's much for us to learn here, no doubt." ;Route 1 :"So, Champion, as they call you, would you be so kind as to give us your assistance?" :"Sadly, we are no match for them... That is why we request your assistance, Champion." :"We were planning on heading to Poni Island immediately. Would you care to come along?" ::I'll join up later: "We will be waiting for you at Poni Grove." ;Poni Grove :"It is my guess that they are distraught... They most likely will attack anything they see." :"We have learned from what happened with Necrozma. We must not try to control these creatures but focus on protecting them. It would put both ourselves and the Stakataka at ease if you would capture them." :"The Ultra Beast Stakataka is actually composed of almost 150 smaller life-forms, which all create one shape. Be wary, Champion." * After defeating the first Stakataka: :"No matter! It will likely keep a low profile now and won't attack other Pokémon for some time. We can use this time to analyze the data we gathered and, with the help of the Aether Foundation, hopefully capture it." :"We must avoid these Ultra Beasts' becoming a threat to the Alola region..." * After defeating the second Stakataka: :"Together with the Aether Foundation, we should be able to gather useful data in order to protect the Ultra Beasts." :"I expected no less from the two who competed for the championship. You've helped us resolve an extremely delicate situation. We thank you." ;Lake of the Sunne :"It seems that Alola brushes right up against another world very much like this one. Could this be the influence of Ultra Wormholes? It is most fascinating! It seems I will never run out of things to investigate in this world!" Artwork Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Phyco debuted in the . He arrived at the Poni Altar to meet with Lusamine so he could take her to the Ultra Megalopolis. After seeing the wild Phyco used to travel through Ultra Space, Lusamine demonstrated the 's power by using one to catch it. She then requested that Phyco take her to Naganadel's habitat before heading to their actual destination. Later, Phyco, Lusamine, and several s arrived at the Ultra Megalopolis, where they found battling and . When a comment from Sun angered Lusamine, she sent out a and had it fuse with her. Pokémon Befriended is close to the Ultra Recon Squad. It was used by Phyco to travel through Ultra Space to meet with Lusamine at the Poni Altar. Shortly after Phyco arrived, Lusamine battled and caught Naganadel for herself. None of Naganadel's moves are known.}} Names Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters de:Cyonir fr:Cym it:Syron ja:シオニラ zh:西奧尼拉